Pieces
by Metal Gear DANTE
Summary: A human/demon hybrid who strives to follow in his Father's footsteps, and defend humanity for the sake of his fallen Mother. A wounded angel with red eyes, and horns who has experienced suffering that no person should ever have to endure who purges her pain through blood. Can these two beings face their demons, and heal each other's wounds?
1. PROLOGUE: BEGINNING

**PROLOGUE: BEGINNING**

Long ago, in an age long forgotten, existed a time where no wall stood between that of the human and demon realms. A dark age where humanity was plagued by demons of many sizes and powers crossing over as they pleased to reek havoc on whatever drew the breath of life.

However…Among these demons, stood a single devil by the name of Sparda. One day, he rebelled against his own demon-kind in a single-handed revolution. He created a barrier to separate the two worlds, sealing it with his own power before finding a quiet place to settle in the human realm, marrying a human woman, and baring twin sons. It wasn't long after this, that the legendary dark knight came to pass, as it had been many a millennia since he had sealed the gates with the bulk of his power.

It was when the twin sons had reached the age of 10 that disaster had struck. Glowing, piercing, crimson eyes filled with a thousand blades, and not a single ounce of mercy. Devil horns protruding through the head of this spawn of Lucifer himself. This devil had the ability to obliterate objects on command. So small… Yet so full of rage… So full of evil… So full of hate. And soon, the small house was engulfed in flames, with the only one living to see another day being young Dante… Or so it appeared. It was only thanks to his Mother protecting him that he was able to live on.

Nine years later, Dante had come to discover that his brother, Vergil was indeed still alive. The two had a long, and vicious battle vying for Sparda's power. Vergil had believed he needed as much power as possible. Ultimately, it was to atone for not being able to protect his Mother. He never wanted to be vulnerable again. While Dante, believed this to be a terrible idea. As Vergil was going to do whatever it took, even if it meant dissolving the barriers of which Sparda fought so hard to create. Dante emerged victorious, but it was a bitter victory. As it cost him his brother's life. His last tie, and it was severed. Perhaps when a loved one is lost, even a devil may cry…. Dante surely shed tears that day.

After defeating Vergil, Dante was finally ready to open his own demon hunting business, in continuing his Father's legacy. And in the hopes of one day avenging his Mother, as well as preventing situations like Dante's from ever taking place. What was the name you might ask?...

Devil May Cry.


	2. FATED DESTINY

**FATED DESTINY**

It had been a long, and agonizing journey. She was able to escape from her captivity with ease due to one of the heavy-handed, bumbling, human apes being careless enough to get close enough within her range, to use her vectors (Invisible 'hands' that can be used as the most unspeakably lethal weapons) to retrieve the keys to her imprisonment from his pocket, and thus freeing herself. This meant nothing but total chaos for the humans that had kept her imprisoned. She was now able to roam the lab freely, slaughtering the fools on command with her vectors. She had killed 50 people in under 5 minutes. Before she could escape though, she took a staggering blow to the head from a 50-calliber rifle. Had she have been a normal human, her entire upper body would have been blown off. But this woman was definitely no ordinary human…. She was a special kind of mutated human. A Diclonius. They are usually characterized by pink hair, red eyes, and protruding horns. But the most distinct feature is their vectors. The scientists who had captivated her referred to her as 'Lucy'. This young woman happened to have six vectors. It was thanks to them, that she had lived. But she was severely weakened…

She had found herself in large city, with delirium and malnutrition. She was very strong. In fact, she had killed many in her day. However, her power was reaching its' limits as her health was fading. She hobbled along the moon-litten shore of the beach she had swam her way to, only to feel her body racked with weakness, and agony. Soon… The demons had appeared…

Thanks to Sparda, the barrier kept all the high-level, dangerous demons at bay, but smaller, low-level devils could still sometimes slip through. They weren't very powerful, but they were vicious, and excessively violent. Dangerous enough to tear an average human apart. And in her current state, Lucy as well.

Disgusting, deformed looking assailants, with blades coming out of each arm. There must've been five of them. And they were all out for blood. It was all over. The Diclonius closed her eyes, as she waited for it to all be over. At the very least, her death wouldn't be by the hands of a worthless human.

But when she woke up…. To her surprise, it wasn't in the afterlife. She was, in fact, laid down on a large, leather couch in a baggy T-Shirt, and loose pajama pants. (She was merely wrapped in bandages since she had escaped from the lab.) She also had no wound on her head. She was damage-free.

"What?...What is this?..." She inquired in her cold tone. She ran a hand through her long, silky, pink hair.

"Well this…This is what they'd call a rescue, baby."

She heard a voice call in from the next room. It had a cocky, yet nonchalant tone to it.

"What the hell?" She growled, readying her vectors, but stopped right as the man entered the room. She slowly retracted them. The sight of this man sent a cold shock down her spine. But why?... Quick, subliminal memories scraped through the innards of her mind in a split second.

"NO! MOMMY! NO!"

An echo of a crying child's voice played through her head, causing her to drop her cold, cruel demeanor.

"You were pretty banged up when I found ya… You were about to be on the menu for a bunch o' demons. Matter of fact, ya passed out right before I blasted the sonofabitch right between the eyes, with ol' faithful here."

He stated, revealing his twin pistols, Ebony & Ivory to her, and emphasizing Ivory, showing that it was what he killed the attacking devil with.

She couldn't say anything. She just looked onward to him, speechless with confused red hues.

"Who are you?...Where am I?..."

She asked the man.

"Name's Dante. I'm a demon hunter. You're in my shop, and home. Also, I used demonic magic in order to heal your head wound. No medicine out there quite like green orbs."

He smirked, walking across the room, to hang his long, red coat up. He had shaggy white hair, as well as red leather pants, and a red leather vest, complete with a black, long-sleeved shirt underneath it.

"And just who might you be, sweetie?"

He inquired.

She slowly shifted her crimson gaze over to him, and answered.

"They call me Lucy."


	3. RISE OF DARKNESS

**RISE OF DARKNESS**

He had stood atop a mountain, overlooking the city with a cold gaze. This is where he, the son of Sparda resided. He could smell his blood from where he stood. He clinched the sheath of the concealed blade he carried. It was the Yamato. The sword that Dante's fallen brother had wielded. The one he inherited from Sparda. This man, who now currently was in possession of it was dressed entirely in black. He sported a black coat, similar to Dante's fashion. He had long, black hair that swayed with the dark winds. He had two, piercing yellow, reptillian eyes. His name was Rorek. He was the son of Mundus, the former ruler of the demon realm. And he had a score to settle with Sparda's lineage. After all, Sparda was the one who brought his Father to his knees.

Rorek had acquired the Yamato not long after Vergil had been slain in the demon realm. It was thanks to this blade that he was able to crossover into the human realm. The Yamato, after all, possessed this ability. Along with great power.

"Human blood, that mingles with demon blood….The son of Sparda no doubt…."

He said in a cold, sinister voice, void of any virtue whatsoever.

"I will see to it that that blood is spilt over this soil…. And that demons rise to dominion once again. Your time to die is now, Son of Sparda."

He raised a cold, lifeless hand into the air, as crimson beams of light sprung from the ground behind him, and a horde of vicious devils emerged, ready to do his bidding. Rorek's power was great, no doubt. Perhaps even greater than Dante's if he could command so many demons, AND summon them at one time.

"Let this be the sunset to all of humanity."

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE DEVIL MAY CRY….**

"Lucy huh?… Well it's a pleasure to meet ya."

The half-breed stated, leaning against his pool table, while she sat on his couch.

"Mind if I ask what's up with those horns of yours?…"

She merely gave him a cold look, and replied.

"I do mind, actually."

Dante smirked.

"Not very nice, are ya? I mean, I did save your life, and everything…. But that's okay, ya don't wanna talk about it, ya don't gotta."

But before their conversation could continue any further, Lucy's stomach let out a rather loud growl, and she winced in pain.

Dante raised a single silver eye brow.

"How long it been since ya had a decent bite to eat?"

She merely blushed slightly, and looked to the side.

"Here. Come with me."

He motioned for her to get up, and follow him.

"Let's get some food in ya. I know a pretty good place."

She supposed he was right. She felt like if she went another second without eating, she would keel over. But what was this?… Why hadn't she been able to kill him? Why was she acting this way? What had stopped her? Had she met him before, maybe?… But even if she had, then what did it matter? She'd never cared about anybody, as nobody had ever cared for her. They hated her; despised her merely for being different. The torment she had endured…. Yet this man, was different. He saved her life from certain death, and now he was providing her with care for her well-being. There was something about his eyes too. Those deep, ice-blue eyes of his. Sure, he was cocky on the outside, but those eyes said much more about him. They were kind, compassionate eyes. Eyes she had never bore witness to before. But at the same time, it was almost like a nightmare looking into them.

Yes….

She had seen him before….When she, and he both were only children. She would murder people, and then use their homes for shelter. She murdered his Mother, and destroyed his home. He would've died too had it not been for his Mother protecting him. That silver mop of hair…That pale skin…But most of all, those compassionate blue eyes. They were unmistakeable. She remember the way tears flooded out of them as he pleaded for his Mother.

Tears started to form inside her crimson hues….

But WHY? Why did it matter? Why did she care? Why did she feel remorse? She never had before…She had killed hundreds of people, and never even FLINCHED. Why did this bother her so much. So many questions with so few answers plagued the confines of her mind…..

Nonetheless, she shook it off, and rose to follow Dante. She followed him to a sporty red car, that she climbed into the passenger seat of. He put it in gear, and they drove off, down the road. It was a few blocks before they pulled into a parking lot of what seemed like a quaint diner. They got out of the car, and headed in, shortly sitting face to face in a booth afterward. A lively waitress rolled over to their table in a pair of roller skates.

"Oh hey, Dante! What can I get for you?"

He leaned back, and casually spoke.

"Just bring me and my friend here the usual, Cindy."

"Right, coming up!"

It hadn't been too long before a large pizza with all toppings except olives was put on the table before them.

"Enjoy!"

Lucy looked to the pizza with wide eyes. How long had it been since she'd gotten to eaten like this before? This was definitely a treat. The facility barely fed her, and when they did, the food was deplorable. It could hardly have even been considered food at all. Needless to say, she dug in, and spared only one slice for Dante. A single bead of sweat streamed down his face.

"Someone was hungry."

Lucy blushed.

"I'm…Sorry…"

He shrugged, taking a bite of the final slice.

"Hey, don't sweat it.

Where are you from, anyhow? Ya don't really look like you're from around here."

She had flashbacks to that terrible research facility. She looked to her shoes.

"I…."

He finished the last bite.

"Well in any case… Do ya at least have somewhere to stay?"

He inquired.

"I'll find somewhere. Don't worry about me."

She spoke, gaze still to her feet.

"That's a load of crap. Wouldn't be able to sleep knowing I let a pretty girl like you stay in the streets."

She instantly blushed. It was the first time anybody had ever compliminted her, let alone called her "pretty".

She shifted her surprised gaze back to him.

"It's totally fine. My partner is out on a big mission right now on the other side of the world. She left a lot of her clothes at the shop. You can borrow 'em until you get back on your feet."

She shifted her gaze downward once again.

"Thank you… Dante…."

This was truly the first time she had ever been shown kindness. In her entire, long, 20 year old hellish life, it was the first time. Her heart didn't feel completely cold for once. She actually felt a glimmer of light inside for once. She actually felt a glimmer of hope for once


	4. UPRISING

**UPRISING**

After the two had finished their dinner at the diner, they had returned back to Dante's place, with Lucy crashing on the couch not long afterwards. Dante had no idea what she'd been through, but it must have been a lot. She certainly was exhausted. She just lay there, adrift in a world far away. She even snored. Not loud, and vulgar, but soft, and delicate. It almost sounded sort of cute. Like a kitten purring, or something. He just stood and watched her for a second. Then he went, and fetched a blanket to drape over her, so she wouldn't get cold. After that, he'd gone and taken a shower, followed by putting some loose comfortable clothes on, and hitting the hay himself.

Lucy spent most of the next day asleep. It was about three in the afternoon when Dante had gotten a knock at his door. It was his manager, Morrison. Morrison was the one who found jobs for Dante to undertake.

"Well hey there, old man. Been a while."

Morrison took the cigar out of his mouth, and retorted bitterly.

"Yeah, WAY too long, Dante."

He spoke sarcastically.

"Anyhow, Dante, I've got a job for you. It sounds pretty up your alley, so I hope you take it. Ya see, there's a small town about 20 miles north of here that's been overrun with demons. They need an expert to take 'em out."

He informed him.

It wasn't long before a sleepy-eyed Lucy started to awaken on the couch, slowly opening her eyes, and rising.

Morrison cocked an eyebrow.

"Ah, what's this? Got yourself a girlfriend, eh Dante? Well here's all the info you need. I don't wanna get in the way of you two lovebirds."

He stated, handing him some papers.

Dante, and Lucy both instantly blushed.

"Hey!…Now wait just a damn minute!…"

Dante said, flustered.

"Later, Dante. Don't disappoint me with that job."

Morrison told him, walking out the door.

"Tch…Damnit."

Dante had turned back to Lucy.

"Well it's about time ya woke up, sleepyhead."

He walked over to her, and sat next to her.

"If it wasn't for all that snoring, I woulda thought you were dead."

She blushed.

"Here. Why don't 'cha take a shower, and get ready. We got a mission to go on. Looks like you're gonna get to see how I work, firsthand."

He told her, handing her some clothes. They had belonged to Lady, Dante's partner who was currently on a large scale mission.

"Alright, Dante…."

When Lucy had come out of the bathroom, she was wearing a mini-skirt, and a white, button up blouse, that slightly exposed her stomach. Dante had to admit…The outfit looked damn good on her. He let out a flirtatious whistle, which once again, made Lucy blush.

It wasn't long before they had headed off, to Dante's destination. They were cruising down the highway.

"Dante….Why did you save me?…"

She asked as they drove along.

Dante looked over to her for a brief second, and then back to the road.

"Because my Father, who was a demon, gave his life for humanity."

She looked over to him, with a surprised expression.

"And my Mother…Gave her life for me. Protecting me from a demon."

He stated.

"My brother….I had to kill him with my own two hands. He'd gotten his hands on my Father's power, and was gonna break the seal separating our world from the demons. And if that happened, we'd all be dead for sure."

She could hear a small amount of sorrow make its' presence into Dante's tone.

"It's the reason why I do this. To protect the life that my family found so dear. And to avenge their losses. That's why I do what I do. That's why I hunt demons."

Lucy just looked onward to him. She knew the horrible truth. SHE was the one who murdered his Mother. Who destroyed his home. SHE was the reason for his brother becoming corrupt. Tears began to form inside her crimson eyes once again. It was the first time she had ever felt compassion for anybody.

"Oh Dante…."

She whispered, still gazing at him with sorrow, tears starting to stream down his face.

He reached over with one hand, and wiped a tear away.

"You don't need to shed tears for me Lucy… It's alright."

She blushed at his touch, a red tint coming over her cheeks, her red eyes watering.

"But Dante I…"

But before she could finish her sentence, they had made their way into the town's limits, and the attacks had already begun.A large demonic being with wings flung itself onto Dante's car. Dante brought the car to a halt, leaping out and firing his twin pistols at the monster, making its' blood spew out like fireworks.

"Looks like the fun's just gettin' started. Stay close, Lucy."

He had told her.

Some hours had gone by, and Dante was just slicing through devil after devil, with Lucy close behind. That was until they had reached a warehouse.

"What's in here, Dante?"

Dante's expression turned serious.

"I was picking up on a pretty strong presence. Not very strong, but way too strong for a demon to be in this world."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A loud, very disturbing, demonic, sinister laugh echoed throughout the large warehouse, as demonic forcefields shrouded over every possible exit.

"Very good, Dante. My name is Belphegor. And I am here to strip the flesh from your bones."

And with that, a reptillian behemoth appeared, baring large horns, and gruesome orange eyes.

"I come in the service of Lord Rorek. He wants you dead, and he shall get his wish."

Dante's serious expression formed into a devilish smirk.

"Hah. Make my day, you ugly fuck."

He shot back, as he drew his large, powerful devil arm, The Sparda. The sword his father had used himself. The sword that he obtained after defeating Vergil.

Belphegor leapt forward with a vicious attack from his claws, but Dante rolled, and evaded it quite smoothly thanks to his Trickster fighting style. He retaliated, by taking Ebony & Ivory up in his hands, and launching a vicious, unforgiving array of bullets to that were strong enough even to pierce this behemoth's tough skin.

"AHHHHHH!"

He screamed, leaping once again with insane speed, slashing wildly at Dante. Half the shots were dodged, while half Dante used the Sparda to clash with.

The two demons clashed several more times, before Dante finally getting an opening, and jabbing the Sparda straight through Belphegor's thick hide, making him wail in agony.

"YOU SONOFABITCH! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

He screamed, as a violet fluid sprang from his side.

In one final desperate attempt, the monster shot in to attack Lucy, but before he could even make it half way, Dante absorbed the shot with his Royal Guard style, and taking minimal damage, before finally slicing the demon's head off.

"Dante!"

The pink haired young woman cried out, running to his side.

"Are you alright?"

He smiled.

"I'm fine hun. Don't ya worry about me. Come on. This mission's resolved. Let's go home."

Once they got in the car, Dante had spoken to Lucy.

"How about you let me take you out on a date tomorrow?"


	5. A MOMENT'S PEACE

**A MOMENT'S PEACE**

She had never been on a date before. She had never even had a _friend _before. All sorts of different thoughts were racing through her head. She looked in the mirror at the outfit she had selected for herself from Dante's friend's wardrobe. She wore a long-sleeved pink shirt, complete with a black dress over it. She had also tied purple bows around her horns as to hide them from the public. She had killed many, after all. She didn't want to risk being found out. Maybe she didn't care before, but now she certainly did. For the first time in her life, she felt like she had something to care for. Something worth _truly_ fighting for, instead of just shedding blood savagely, and senselessly. She took one last gaze in her bedroom mirror, blushed, and stepped out the door, ready to greet him in the living area. The sign on the window had been swapped to "CLOSED".

There he stood before her.

Handsome as ever.

He was wearing a black leather jacket, a red T-Shirt underneath, along with some blue jeans. His hair looked soft, and fresh. He had just gotten out of the shower. He looked so clean. His kind blue eyes radiating upon her.

He walked over to her, and took her hand.

"Ready to go, beautiful?"

She blushed, and gave him a small smile.

With that, they walked out the door, and to Dante's car. He started it, and before they knew it, they were off. They were cruising down the road, as Dante shot a glance at Lucy, giving her a smile.

"Ha. Ya sure look better in that outfit than Lady ever looked. That's for sure."

He chuckled, light-heartedly.

She smiled once again. Something she was having a hard time trying to stop doing around him now.

"Will I ever meet Lady?.."

She asked timidly.

Dante smirked.

"Ya will. You'll get along great. I just hope she doesn't tell ya any stupid stories about me though."

Lucy couldn't help but raise her hand to her mouth, and giggle.

It wasn't long before they had pulled into the parking lot of the local movie theater. He put his vehicle in park, opened his door, walked around, and opened Lucy's door for her. He offered his hand to help her out of the car. She blushed again, naturally. They approached the ticket window of the theater, and he pulled out some cash.

"Two please."

And with that, he received two tickets, handing one to Lucy. He held the door for her, and they entered. They walked down the hallway, and entered their showing. The two headed up the rows, and found a pair of good seats. The theater hardly had anyone in there. Just a few girls that seemed to be friends in the third row, and a couple making out in the corner. The film was some romantic comedy. Lucy had never seen anything like it. She found herself laughing along with Dante throughout the movie.

And then came the climax of the film….

The young boy had confessed just how much he'd loved the young girl on the shore of a beach. They shared a passionate, loving kiss, and just held eachother, exchanging promises never to leave eachother alone again.

Lucy looked onward, with an innocent expression, blushing as she watched the scene. But she noticed a hand gently laying itself on top of hers. Her blush grew brighter, as she looked over to meet Dante's glowing eyes of blue. An intense look of hunger for, and desire for love was exchanged between the two, before they closed their eyes, and shared a kiss very similar to what they had just bore witness to on the large screen. They slowly broke away, and she opened her glowing red hues to simply gaze into his blue ones as he held her close to him. She gazed adoringly at him, softly stroking his porcelain cheek.

When the movie had ended, they had walked hand in hand back to his car. Neither said a word. There was no need for words. They got in the car, and the demon hybrid spoke.

"This date's got a phase two."

He smiled to her.

They drove off, and her heart was filled with light for the very first time in her long, agonizing life. Nothing but good thoughts had flooded her brain for once. She had decided. She was indeed in love with this man. But just how long could this be?…. Would the truth EVER come to light?…. In the very back of her mind, and at the very bottom of her heart was an aching pain. And that pain was the fact that Lucy had torn Dante's world apart. Made his life a living hell. It was all of HER fault, and she knew it. But before she could reflect anymore on this, she had found that they were at a new destination. They were at the beach. The sun was setting…. It was gorgeous. Dante had took her hand, and lead her down the pier, taking a seat at the edge, signalling for her to sit beside him. They shared a moment of silence together, gazing at the beautiful sight of the descending sun casting its' rays over the crystal clear ocean. He snaked his right arm over her, and pulled her close to him. She emitted a serene smile, as she laid her head upon his chest, her eyes closed with contentment. She had never felt so safe in her life.

"D-….Dante..."

She whispered, almost to herself in her usual, tone of voice.

"You're….The best thing to ever happen to me…"

She told him.

They spent the rest of the night together, holding one another and making love in its' purest form


	6. COMING TO REALIZATION

**COMING TO REALIZATION**

She had slept in his bed, in his arms. Neither one of them were clothed. She'd never felt so alive. It was truly the greatest feeling in the world to her. She lay under the warmth of the blankets with him, and pulled closer as he still slept, sound asleep. So peaceful. So right. She wanted it to always stay this way. A whole life of pain, and suffering had become worth it for this moment. For this young man. For his love. For his care. For his heart. She had already made a silent vow that she'd stay by his side, and destroy anything that was a threat to him. The feeling of love burned strong in her heart.

She softly reached up, and kissed his lips as he still slept. He stirred slightly, opening his eyes, and seeing her soft features right before him. A small smile formed on his face.

"Hey there, hot stuff."

He teased.

She giggled, and softly caressed his face.

"Sleepy-head."

She teased in return.

He put a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Had fun with ya yesterday."

"Me…Me too…"

She timidly gazed at him, then laying her head against his chest.

"We'd better get up, and get dressed, sweetie. As much as I'd love to just lay here with a gorgeous girl forever… I gotta go to work, and bring in some money. Ya understand, I hope?"

He flashed her his signature sly smile.

She nodded, blushing, smiling as well.

It had just been a typical day. Nothing was going wrong… No demonic outbreaks… Nothing of the sort. Business was slow, but the young couple could not have cared less. Dante had been teaching Lucy how to play pool. Her aim wasn't exactly very good….

"Here's what ya do…."

He said, aiming the stick at the cue ball, before popping it, and sending three striped balls into holes.

"Here, now you try.

Lucy had attempted to do the same thing Dante had just done, but on a colored ball.

She ended up breaking a lamp.

"Ehhh…"

Dante uttered with an expression of discomfort, scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe pool just ain't your sport, babe."

Just an average day.

In fact, Dante was about to switch the sign to CLOSED, until Morrison came to the door. The demon hunter of course, let him in.

"So what kinda shit job ya got for me this time, old man?"

He asked, in his typical tone.

"We got serious trouble, Dante. Demons. Strong ones. They've been slaughtering people by the bay. Get out there, and BE CAREFUL. I'd highly recommend not bringing your lady friend."

A look of worry crossed his face. Was this what Belphegor had been speaking of?…. Was this a huge threat?… There was no real way to find out, except my going out there, and fighting.

He grabbed his guns, along with his Rebellion, and Sparda, throwing his coat on.

Before he left though, he looked Lucy in the eyes, and gave her a kiss.

"Wait here for me. I'll be back soon."

And soon afterward, he'd taken off.

He had made his way down to the docks, and fought off some vicious demons along the way. They definitely weren't run of the mill devils. These were strong…. Very strong…. He had felt an extremely powerful presence coming from Pier 11. An almost daring presence. He clutched the Sparda, and walked inside.

"Welcome, Dante…."

A horrific, cold voice spoke.

"I've been expecting you."

And from the ground rose a horrid, crimson, horned beast with wings in a glowing aura of fire.

"I am Legion, fighting in the service of Lord Rorek."

Dante smirked.

"Ha. That bastard sure hires some ugly dudes to do his dirty work."

Legion glared from his menacing yellow eyes.

"I'LL SPILL YOUR BLOOD!"

He screamed, launching blasts of flame in his direction. They were quick. Dante was only narrowly able to escape him with his Trickster style. Once he got into close quarters, he switched to Swordmaster, being able to do some damage. Not seriously enough though. Taking some nasty blows, Dante had no choice but to switch to the weaker Gunslinger style, to do damage from a range.

Things had gotten serious though. He had no choice but to use the taxing Devil Trigger form that he possessed. It gave him a huge surge of energy, but it drained his health rapidly. Though it did give him the edge he needed. He was finally able to start slicing, and dicing Legion. Before long, Legion was a bloody mess, about to be finished, but Dante reverted to his normal form before he could make the kill, allowing Legion a window of oppurtunity. Dante was gassed. The now weakened devil got ready to slice Dante's head open, before Legion's own wings, torso, and head were all violently slashed off.

Dante had slowly turned back to see who was responsible for this. And it was none other than Lucy. It all had started to come back to him…..

It was her.

She was the one that killed his Mother.

And corrupted his brother.

He lowered his head.

"Dante!"

A concerned Lucy shouted running to his aid, but was abruptly interrupted by him pointing Ebony at her.

"This is where you and me part ways. It won't be like this next time. Next time I'll kill you."

Her heart was shattered. Right before her eyes. The tears started flooding.

"Oh Dante…."

She put her hand over her aching heart.

"You finally remembered…."

"You're damn right I did."

He stated coldly, his white bangs hanging over his face.

"Because of you…My family is dead…. Now get out of my sight."

"Dante…"

She tried to extend her hand.

"STAY BACK!"

He shouted.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU DEVIL!"

He screamed, putting his gun away in frustration, and walking away.


	7. IF SOMEDAY

**IF SOMEDAY…**

Angry. Frustrated. Sad. Confused.

Dante stormed away, walking along the shore as the sun set. He was tired. Weak. Wounded. Legion was a powerful devil. Dante was stronger, no doubt, but Legion definitely drained him a good deal. He walked along the desolate shore. He turned to the sea, and gazed at it once again, as if to look for some sort of answers. That sunset again…. Although, his reflecting didn't last long. He was soon greeted by a dark, hungry for vengeance voice. And the un-sheathing of a blade that was all too familiar to him.

"I finally have you."

He spoke in his deep, dark tone of voice.

Dante turned around to face him. He had long, flowing black hair. And his power was through the roof. This must have been him. Rorek. The son of Mundus.

"I am going to kill you. And avenge my Father, as well as claim this land for my own."

He told the silver-haired demon.

How was he going to do it?….

He barely had any strength left….

But he knew he had two options.

Kill, or be killed.

And he had to choose the former if he were to have any hopes of survival.

He drew the Sparda and clashed with Rorek's Yamato. The sword that had once belonged to his brother, Vergil. With lightning speed, they lashed at eachother, each drawing blood, and landing some good blows. Rorek seemed to have had the advantage as far as speed went. As he lunged into Dante's blind spot, and giving him a nasty slash to the side of his torso.

"AHH!"

He cried out in pain, darting back.

But as Rorek dove in to tee off, Dante switched to Gunslinger, pulling out Shotgun, and dealing a nasty blow to Rorek's head once he got into close range.

"Take that, you dickhead."

He said arrogantly.

"UGH!"

It was Rorek's turn to cry out in agony.

Their blades met in bitter clashing once again, Dante firing fatal blows with Shotgun every time Rorek came close enough.

"Ya know why ya can't beat me, Rorek?….

You've got all the power ya need. But your fighting style really sucks ass. My brother was a master of the Darkslayer style. You're a slouch at best. Ya leave yourself wide open to my close-range gun attacks. Pretty pathetic if ya ask me."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rorek shouted, coming in for a final blow with Yamato, impaling it through Dante's heart, only to have Dante blow a huge, finishing blow with Shotgun through the back of Rorek's head when he opened his mouth.

However, Dante fell too. Left for dead.

Soon it had begun to red….

Dante was bleeding out; his blood being washed away with the rain. A huge gaping hole in his heart.

Lucy walked the shore. The sight before her broke her heart even further. She immediately rushed over to his practically lifeless body.

"NO!"

She shouted.

"DANTE'S GOING TO DIE!"

She let out an agonizing cry, holding his body close to her.

"I can't…."

She said.

"I've taken so much life…

But I want to save yours….My life….For yours….."

She spoke softly, using her vectors to start piecing his body together piece by piece.

She sung a certain song as she did so….

"_Os iusti Meditabitur sapientiam Et lingua eius Loquetur iudicium Beatus vir qui Suffert tentationem Quoniam cum probates fuerit Accipiet coronam vitae Kyrie, fons Bonitatis Kyrie, Ignis Divine, eleison O quam Sancta Quam Serena Quam Benigna Quam Amoena Esse virgo creditur O quam Sancta Quam Serena Quam Benigna Quam Amoena O Castitatis Lilium_"

It wasn't long before Dante had awoken. He was in perfect health once again.

However Lucy wasn't so lucky.

She had used all of her life energy to save Dante, thus decomposing her body…

The flesh was melting from her bones.

He panicked.

"You…You saved me…"

Tears began flooding from his eyes as he fell to his knees.

"LUCY! NO! I'M SORRY LUCY!…I'M SORRY!"

He screamed.

An invisible appendage came to wipe his tears away.

"Dante….Please…Kill me….I'm in so much pain….So much pain…Please…."

A vector of hers reached to Ivory, and placed it in his hands.

"So….PAINFUL!…..

Her voice turned demonic. Nothing was left of her now, except her savage DNA instincts to kill. Her vectors spread ridiculously long, shooting out, and killing random lives, worldwide.

He knew he had to. Yet he couldn't.

He gripped Ivory tight with both hands, trying with all his might to aim, but failing miserably; his hands shaking like he was having a seizure.

He was sobbing frantically, crying like a child.

"I…..I….I CAN'T DO IT!"

He screamed in misery, dropping the pistol.

But in that moment, time had seemed to have stopped, and Lucy was standing right before him. Her soul was speaking to him.

"Dante….I love you. I love you so much. You gave me the only happiness I've ever known. I wanted to save you. Dante, I promise we'll meet again one day. In another life, when I can be as pure as you. Please, Dante. Set me free."

He picked up Ivory, closed his eyes, and finished the decomposing Lucy off with a final shot.

"My Mother gave her life to protect me….. And now you've done the same….."

He said solemnly.

He removed the amulet from around his neck, and putting it into the sand that she had died in.

"Now my Mother's here with you."

He then put his Father's sword, the Sparda into the ground as well.

"And now my Father's here to watch over you too. Rest in peace…"

The rain had stopped…. The sun had come out, shining bright….

"Good night….Lucy…."

He looked up to the sky.

"I'll never forget you….And I will always love you.

**DAS ENDE**


End file.
